


Oregano

by lovelypeachpop (thehipstervampire)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: John Seed making bad decisions, M/M, My Deputy making probably bad decisions, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehipstervampire/pseuds/lovelypeachpop
Summary: After taking the ranch from John, Deputy Gabe Rook is enjoying a little downtime with Sharky and Hurk when a certain Seed shows up.





	Oregano

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and it's short, but I hope people enjoy! It was inspired by the "oregano" you find in John's house, as well as the idea of John returning to grab some of his things. I may add more, but I thought I'd post what I have.

 

It was late, Gabriel was sure of that much. He found himself staring up at the beautifully bright and clear sky, a better view of the stars than he’d ever had in the city. He supposed he had John Seed to thank for that, but for the moment he was content staring off into space as Sharky and Hurk laughed and tossed trash into the bonfire they’d improvised a short ways off. 

“You alright there, amigo?” Sharky called over to him, grinning. 

Gabe just waved him off, smiling back. 

“Alright, just checkin’ up on ya! You let me know if you want another hit, we’re packin’ another bowl.” 

They were having a little celebration after “liberating” John Seed’s ranch from him that afternoon, enjoying themselves with what they’d found in the main house. Gabe had to admit, he wasn’t actually that surprised to find that John had a “secret” stash of weed. It wasn’t even that well hidden. Of course, Sharky and Hurk had insisted on including it in their festivities. 

A sudden interruption to Gabe’s lazy musings took shape in the form of a prowling form slipping through the shadows, making him squint to make out the person’s features. As the figure approached the darkened corner where he leaned against the garage, he came to two realizations. 

First, that John Seed was an absolute moron who had no sense of self-preservation. 

Second, that the man was  _ absolutely _ night-blind. 

Gabe cursed under his breath before calling out through gritted teeth, “Psst! John! What the _ fuck _ ?! Get over here!” He was drunk enough to admit that most of his frustration came from the worry that the ridiculous man would be spotted sneaking back into his former house with no backup in sight. 

John startled for a moment, his hand clutching over his heart as he glared at Gabe, creeping over once he’d glanced out that no one else had noticed him. 

“ _ Deputy _ ,” He growled, “I should’ve known…” 

“John, I’d love to argue with you any other time but right now I really think you should get out of here,” Gabe started, hoping he wasn't slurring.

“This is  _ my  _ house, Deputy!” John hissed in return, “And furthermore, I…” He trailed off, eyes narrowing, shuffling closer to give the Deputy a slow once-over. “Are you… Are you  _ stoned _ ?” He finally asked, his tone somewhere between irritation and amusement. 

Gabe blinked, frowning. “Am I?” He had, admittedly, never tried pot until Sharky had passed him the bowl earlier that night. “Well I guess I am, if you say so. I’d trust you to know, seems like you’re more familiar with it than I am,” He admitted with a shrug. 

John sneered, “You certainly smell like you’ve been smoking. And your eyes…” He reached out to cup Gabe’s jaw firmly, “It’s dark out here, yes, but I bet if we went inside your pupils would stay blown just as wide, wouldn’t they?”  

Gabe wore a sleepy smile, his earlier panic almost forgotten in the moment, despite having the Baptist of Eden’s Gate so close to his vulnerable throat. 

“Probably. But I don’t think my legs want to work right now.” 

John barked out a laugh before he could catch himself, looking around to make sure no one else had heard. When he turned back to Gabe it was with a smirk on his face. “I would be angry… I should be angry. I probably will be angry again, later. You  _ stole  _ my  _ house _ .” 

Despite his words, he was watching the Deputy with an almost fond expression. And Gabe hoped that John couldn’t see his flush in the dark or at least assume it was from drinking, despite how close together they were pressed, the man’s hands having fallen, gripping his shirt to hold him in place, as if Gabe would move if he could. 

“Sorry,” Gabe offered sheepishly, “I could, uh, grab some things for you?” Honestly, he did feel a little bad about kicking John out of his own house. Even if he did deserve worse, probably. 

John shook his head, giving Gabe an incredulous glance. “I can’t figure you out, Deputy.” 

“Is that a no? It may take a while, anyways, I really don’t know if I can use my legs anytime soon for something besides leaning against this wall here.” 

John rolled his eyes, muttering “I’ll get you a list.” 


End file.
